


A Moment of Silence

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: In the dark of the night, Dan has some thoughts when he catches his housemate sleeping.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Moment of Silence

“Herbert?”

It was almost midnight, and Daniel Cain only heard silence in the lab down below. He knew it was time for bed, but some nagging concern prevented him from doing so. Reluctance mingled with his confusion as he found himself stepping away from the stairs to the second floor and instead descended down into the basement. The scent of must filled his lungs as he approached the door to the laboratory, and Dan could practically envision his housemate buried deep in his works, mixing and pouring various concoctions or stitching some ungodly horror together. Herbert would often look up with Dan would enter, scowling at whatever dared to interrupt his mad genius. And yet… He stopped scowling when he saw Dan. That always confused him. Why did he stop scowling?

As quietly as he could, Dan opened the door to the laboratory, wrinkling his nose as the wafting scent of chemicals and old blood floated through his senses. He could never understand how Herbert could get used to such a scent, but nonetheless he stepped inside to look around.

“Herbert? Herbert it’s--”

Dan paused as he spotted a white shirt slumped over a desk. Confusion remained, but the reluctance was replaced with concern. His paced quickened, his arm stretched out, his hand almost about to grasp his companion but stopped. Blinking in surprise, Dan looked upon the slow rise and fall of Herbert’s chest, his closed eyes making his face look relaxed, almost peaceful. Dan let out a sigh of relief, letting his hand drop. However, questions bubbled up in his mind. Why did that make him happy? Why was he so worried? Surely he wasn’t…

His own confused feelings aside, Dan knew he couldn’t just let Herbert sleep like this. It took a few moments of maneuvering, but soon the little scientist was lifted into Dan’s arms. Concern rose again, as Dan did not expect how light this man would be. A small mental note to feed Herbert more was made as Dan carried him out.

It was all so new to him. Dan could not recall how long ago he held someone that closely. A moment flashed in his head, causing him to pause. The memory of blood filled his nostrils, the cool tile floor pressing on his skin as he laid there trembling. Then suddenly a warmth had wrapped around him, a pale arm pulling him close. Dan looked up, meeting his eyes with those hazel pools framed by spectacles.

 _“Shock…”_ That soft voice assured him, _“Don’t worry.”_

Even now, Dan was baffled as to why Herbert, a man who concerned himself with solely the affairs of the dead, would concerned himself with someone like Dan. If it were any other person, Dan would assume it was because they were trying to be kind, but Herbert wasn’t kind… Was he?

Dan stepped into Herbert’s room with the sleeping man still held close in his arms, resisting the urge to cough as the sheer amount of dust greeted his senses. The sparsely decorated room was covered with a film of dust from its disuse. Dan tried to pretend that he wasn’t surprised, but his eyes nevertheless widened at the sight. He shuffled in, preparing to set Herbert down on his bed.

At least, that’s what he thought, until he heard his charge made a noise in his sleep, squirming ever so slightly in Dan’s grasp and beginning to burrow his face into his shoulder. The heat in Dan’s cheeks grew higher and higher, his heart beating faster and faster. If Herbert awoke now, how would he react? Dan couldn’t help but recall that time Rufus scratched him when he tried to carry him for the first time, and something about Herbert told Dan that the man would probably do more than just scratch. Dan quickly shuffled over and laid the man down as gently as he could.

A sleepy whine escaped from the small man’s lips as Dan slipped his arms out from under him, and Herbert almost immediately rolled onto his side. Dan bit his lip at the sight, seeing Herbert’s glasses go askew on his face.

“Now that has to be uncomfortable, I’m sure,” Dan teased softly, reaching down and slowly pulling the glasses off Herbert’s face. He didn’t expect the heat in his cheeks to rise more, but… god! How could a man look so _cute_!? With that soft pale skin and plump lips. If Herbert was a woman, Dan’s mind wouldn’t be sent so much in a spin, but he was a man. What could this mean? Dan had heard stories around the workplace and the college. Two men… in that way. It was certainly possible. Would Dan fit in a position like that? With _Herbert_ of all people?

Herbert rolled back onto his back, still looking as peaceful as ever, and Dan let out a soft smile. He wondered for countless months now why he remained by this man’s side? Whispered rumors never ceased, and Dan’s certainly caught wind of them. It got him wondering, thinking back as his hand idly touched that cool skin of Herbert’s cheek. Dan remembered that rush of feeling whenever he was with Herbert, that excitement of getting closer and closer to their goal. Wait. _Herbert’s_ goal. But the way Dan followed along, feeling that devastation of failure and the elation of success. He looked at Herbert’s sleeping form, and a laugh bubbled up from his throat.

“We’re not that different, after all… God, I must be more messed up than I thought.”

Gently pulling his hand away, Dan finally stepped back from the bed and left the scientist to finish his rest. He knew he wasn’t going to tell Herbert about his little revelation. Herbert was smart, he’ll figure it out on his own. When that time comes, the two of them will figure out what to do. There was room in Dan’s heart to care for another, but only time will tell if Herbert did as well. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to find out, but Dan was sure he didn’t mind waiting. He stopped at the door, looking back as the sleeping man with a smile of affection.

“Goodnight Herbert. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pairing I don't often explore, but I had a lot of fun! Definitely will do this more often if I can. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all had fun as well! ^_^


End file.
